


Frat Boy™ Part Two

by phoenix_inthe_fire



Series: Frat Boy Clarke Griffin [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Frat Boy Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: The one where Lexa Woods is minding her own damn business and she gets swept into war games. Also Clarke Griffin didn’t think she could hate Cage Wallace more and then he kidnaps her girl.Or, Frat Boy part 2 because why not.





	Frat Boy™ Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr first! I'm just trying to get everything over to AO3, just in case it gives anyone deja vu.  
> @phoenix-inthe-fire.tumblr.com

Lexa’s sitting on a bench in the quad, studying for a test that isn’t happening for a week, when she hears it.

It sounds like a pack of horses running towards her and when she looks up with a startled frown, what it sounds like is not that different from what it is.

Because Clarke is leading a group, running fast and hard, away from what, Lexa’s sure she can’t even imagine. She sees Finn, hair flopping, and Raven, and even Bellamy hightailing it in her direction. She tries to look around them but she can’t see anything besides the dust they kick up in their wake.

“What,” Lexa breathes out, packing up her books and stuffing them in her bag as she rises from her bench. They approach quickly and it’s then that Lexa catches sight of a blonde woman running in the center of them.

Her hands are bound and there’s a bandana in her mouth.

Lexa’s eyes widen because what.the.fuck.

Clarke stops in front of her, panting and breathless and grinning widely and the rest of the crew greet her enthusiastically but keep running past.

“Hey baby!” Clarke grins and Lexa is too shocked to reciprocate the gentle peck Clarke lays on her lips. “Studying?” She questions curiously, puffing out staggered breaths and Lexa wonders just how long she’d been running for.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa asks incredulously.

Clarke frowns. “Stopping to say hi to a pretty lady?”

Lexa splutters on her breath because even though she and Clarke have been together since that fateful party two months ago, Lexa still has a hard time handling just how insane her girlfriend is. “Are you just going to ignore what I just saw?” She finally manages, hands gesticulating wildly to wear the rest of their friends have now disappeared into the trees.

Clarke just smiles and ducks forward to press a lingering kiss to her lips. “See you later, baby.”

And then she’s off, running after the rest of her frat.

Lexa hates how she watches her ass as she leaves.

-

“They’re probably doing weird frat things.” Octavia says later that night.

She’s sitting at her desk, confused and maybe a little worried because she still doesn’t understand what she saw earlier.

Octavia doesn’t seem startled in the least as she pours over her criminal justice books.

“I know Clarke’s a little, odd,” Lexa says slowly, trying to think of the proper word to describe her girlfriend exactly, “But the girl was bound. That’s a little much, don’t you think?”

Octavia merely shrugs. “I’m sure they have their reasons.”

Lexa snorts a laugh. “Should I be worried about how you don’t seem to question this at all?”

Octavia looks up at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes but shrugs all the same. “Maybe.”

-

Clarke flounces into the basement with a pep in her step.

“Is this really necessary?”

Clarke grins, regards the girl handcuffed to their most comfortable chair with a nod of her head. “Completely necessary. You’re fucking the enemy, you’re no longer trusted, Ni.”

Nylah rolls her eyes in exasperation. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not fucking Emerson? We went on one date. That’s it.”

Clarke shrugs uncaringly, walks to the TV and flicks it on before tossing the remote to Nylah uncuffed hand. “Doesn’t matter,” She says, “You’re the enemy.”

Nylah sighs, “And this is why we broke up. You’re a child in grown ups body.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Oh please, I dumped you because you got too clingy.”

“And that’s the second reason,” Nylah grumbles.

“Anyway,” Clarke sighs, “I’m dating someone new and she is wonderful and very pretty so you should be jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“Look I get it, but you’ve gotta move on.”

“I’m not jealous, Clarke.”

“I know it’s hard, You’ll get past this.”

Nylah opens her mouth to say something else when a commotion erupts from upstairs.

“Uh oh,” Clarke sighs, “I gotta handle that.” She says before digging in her pocket and handing Nylah a menu. “We’re ordering from here so, ya know, pick what you want and we’ll get it.”

Nylah merely rolls her eyes.

-

“What happened?”

Clarke is positively seething. In front of her are her two most promising initiates. And they are soaked in blood.

“We got jumped.” Aden pants out, “We were walking towards Our Queen’s dorm when they attacked us from the bushes. We took out 4 of the 12.”

“They threw juice on us!” Ontari sneers, gesturing towards the dripping ‘blood’ on her neck.

“Who did this?” Clarke fumes, pacing back and forth as she plots out a million different gruesome deaths.

Aden and Ontari’s faces darken. “Omega Si.”

Clarke’s chest explodes in anger. She reaches out and fists the first shirt she finds, Bellamy’s, “Sound the horn. I want scouts watching their every moment. If Cage so much as shits, I want to know about it.”

Bellamy nods stoically before spinning on his heel.

Clarke walks towards her initiates, cups their cheeks affectionately. “You did well. Rest up. War is brewing.”

Aden and Ontari preen under her praise.

“Clarke,” Monty pipes up cautiously and Clarke raises an eyebrow in question, “If Aden and Ontari were sent to guard Lexa and they were attacked. Doesn’t that mean Lexa’s not safe?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “I will burn Omega Si to the ground.” She mutters lowly, “Miller! Monroe! With me, Monty you stay here and guard the house. When Bellamy gets back, tell him to call me in 30 minutes. Understood?”

Monty nods shakily and Clarke pats his shoulder soothingly. “It’ll be okay, Monty.”

-

Lexa is sitting at her desk when her dorm room door bangs open.

Octavia is gone, out with Raven, Lexa assumes so she’s not sure who has just flounced into her living room. She stands shakily, grabs the bat from next to Octavia’s bed and walks to her door.

There are three masked figures in her common area and Lexa feels a wave of fear grasp her insides. She tightens her hold on the bat.

“Find her!” One of the mask voices barks out. “She’s here somewhere. Griffin’s got another thing coming if she thinks she’s gunna win this war.”

Lexa’s heart hammers in her chest even as her brow furrows in confusion. She doesn’t know what Clarke has to do with these invaders but she’ll bash their heads in with this bat before she lets any of them harm a hair on Clarke’s head.

She creeps out of the room slowly. They’ve left the front door open and if she can just get around them without being seen she can escape.

Her heart stops in her chest when one of the masked man's back stops right in front of her face. She acts on pure instinct as she grabs the bat and slides it in front of his neck.

He makes a strangled yelping noise but Lexa drags his squirming body back until he’s out of view of his friends. It only takes about thirty seconds for him to stop squirming. She falls to her knee, holding the heavy body so it doesn’t make noise as it falls. When she lifts the mask from his face, she sees the war paint under his eyes and the greek letters of Omega Si staring back at her.

Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise. And suddenly it all makes sense.

Clarke had kidnapped someone from Omega Si and now they are returning the favor.

Lexa is livid. She has studying to do. She doesn’t have time to be caught in a fraternity war. She stands, legs strong now as her anger triples, because if Cage Wallace thinks he’s going to take her easily he’s got another thing coming.

She pulls the pen from her hair, where she’d stabbed it into her high bun to keep it in place and scribbles a hasty message on the wall and then because she’s angry, scribbles her name across the unconscious guy's forehead followed by Alpha Beta Chi greek letters.

“Hey! There she is!”

Lexa stills, readies her stance as she brings the bat up to her shoulder. She swings with all her might and sends the masked man flipping right over onto his back with a single motion.

The second masked man screeches, pulls his mask from his face as he stares down at his fallen comrade with wide eyes. “Are you fucking insane?”

Lexa just glares at him. “Get out of my dorm room.”

The guy scowls, puts his mask back on and prepares to charge her.

Lexa’s eyes widen and the bat falls from her fingertips as she spins on her heel and runs.

Only she trips over the unconscious guy’s body and bangs her head into the ground.

The last thing she sees before she blacks out is the stars in her vision.

-

Clarke is too late.

The door to Lexa’s dorm room is wide open and Clarke feels her heart plummet in her chest because she’s failed.

Miller and Monroe file in behind her, stepping lightly over the knocked over lamp and Clarke nearly tears up when she sees Lexa’s candles on the floor and in pieces.

“There’s someone over here,” Monroe says, her eyes wide as she disappears around a corner.

Clarke follows her.

“He’s Omega Si.” Monroe says around a clenched jaw, “He’s sleeping.” She says, fingers at his pulse.

Clarke steps closer to get a better look. She catches their greek letters and Lexa’s name and beams. “She took him out.”

Monroe looks up at her with wide eyes. “He’s twice her size.” She whispers in muted awe.

Clarke feels her chest swell in pride. “My baby’s a fighter.”

Miller taps her shoulder, “There’s a message on the wall.”

And Clarke follows his finger and sinks to her knees to read it.

_Clarke, if you’re reading this they have taken me, It was Omega Si. Know that I fought them off as long as I could. May we meet again, in this life or the next._   
_Ps. If they fucked up my candles, your ass is grass._

Clarke swallows thickly. “Miller put this guy in lock up, we’ll question him when he wakes up. Monroe call someone to help him.”

Monroe scowls, “You saying I can’t lift this guy.”

Clarke shakes her head, “No Monroe, I have a special job for you.”

Monroe perks up instantly. “Yes, sir.”

She tosses Monroe her phone, “Call Bellamy. I’m gunna see if they left anything else behind.”

-

Lexa wakes up with a bag over her head. Her hands are bound but she’s sitting on something soft.

She shakes her head abruptly, sends the bag flying off her head and regrets it because the lights in the room blind her.

She’s sitting at a table, in a cushy chair and there’s a swarmy little man in front of her.

“Thank you for finally joining us.”

Lexa sneers as the smug face of Cage Wallace comes into view. “Fuck you.”

Cage clicks his tongue. “Such disrespect. I'm sure Clarke would be so proud.”

Lexa whips her head from side to side but sees nothing besides the four walls of the room she's being kept it. “You don't have her.” She says smugly, sitting back in her chair.

Cage’s jaw ticks. “Not yet,”

Lexa laughs, loud and in his face. “You'll never catch her.” She says, a hint of pride in her time because she knows he won't. He's not smart enough. Clarke could be right under his nose and he'd still miss her.

“How about you just tell me her secret weakness and we'll make this easy in everyone.”

Lexa scowls, “You won't get a word from me.” She promises, “If I were you,” She says, a smirk curving her lips, “I'd let me go. She'll tear this house to the ground and you know it. She already knows I'm gone.”

Cages eyes widen in fear before he attempts to school his features. But Lexa's already seen it.

“Your kidnappers were sloppy,” Lexa continues, “I left her a message and a body. You and I both know Clarke has won battles with less.”

Cage scrapes his chair backwards, rubbing his jaw as he exits the room. But not before tapping the guard at the door and giving him a nod.

Lexa watches cautiously as a TV is wheeled in. And then it's flicking on and the theme song of a maddening child cartoon is filling the room.

She can't cover her ears and shutting her eyes would be a sign of weakness so she locks her jaw and stares at the screen head on. Even as her insides scream and rage and her hands tense against her bindings.

Clarke will come for her and set her free.

And then she'll wreck this place herself.

-

They're in the war room.

Clarke is at the head of the table and Monty is pointing out various points of entry at the computer monitor that expands the far wall. Raven is beside her, livid and self righteous and Octavia paces the room as she seethes.

Their anger is good. It will keep them sharp. Clarke needs only her strongest warriors.

Finn and Bellamy are below them, extracting information from Nylah and the masked man as they see fit and it will only be a short while before they have enough.

“She's in the basement,” Monty says, “I haven't seen her but I know she's there.”

Clarke nods because she trusts Monty wholeheartedly.

“There's four guards,” Month continues, pressing a button on his little controller and switching the camera view. “Two inside and two outside. The house will be crawling with them.”

Clarke clenches her jaw. “We won't leave her behind.”

Monty nods in agreement. “Which is why I propose we have three teams. One storming the front, one storming the back and one seizing the second floor.”

Clarke entangles her fingers as she leans her elbows against the table in contemplation. “He’ll be waiting for us.”

Raven slams a fist on the table. “We should be attacking already,” She snaps, “Why are we wasting time.”

Clarke sets a hand on her arm. “You still have your drones, right Monty?”

Monty pales. “Clarke-”

“Do you still have them?” Clarke questions sharply.

Monty nods meekly.

“Send them in first. I want to know every person in there. Call mothers, sisters, girlfriends, grandmothers. I want as many out as possible before we attack.”

Raven sneers at her. “Why do you spare them?”

Clarke clenches her jaw. “It's what Lexa would want.”

“It's true,” Octavia pipes in, setting a calming hand on the back of Raven’s neck, “They're just pawns. Lexa would want the Queen.”

Clarke shakes her head fondly, “My little chest nerd.”

Octavia snorts. “It's so bad, dude, she plays against herself for fun.”

Clarke's eyes brighten, “Oh my god, she's so cute-”

“Guys!” Raven cuts in, “Focus.”

Clarke clears her throat. “Right. Monty send in the drones. Then hack the university records and get their families numbers. Raven will call them all, she's our prank call master. I want it done within the hour. Octavia come with me.”

Clarke leaves them to it and exits the room, Octavia right behind her.

-  
  
Lexa's not sure how long she's been here. Her brain is slowly turning to mush and her body is coated in a thin layer of sweat, she's sure her body is trembling.

“Had enough yet?” Cage questions smugly, leaning against the door jam in a lame attempt to be cool.

Lexa kicks the table at him, effectively knocking the TV off its stand and sending it clattering to the crowd in pieces.

Cage shrieks and jumps behind his guard.

“I'll never talk.”

Cage smoothed his hands down the lapels of his jacket and leaves the room.

Lexa still catches how his hands shake. Even in the silence she can still hear the maddening tune. She lets her head hang and tries to take steady breaths.

Clarke will find her.

She has faith.

-

“This is my most sacred weapon.” Clarke says quietly.

Octavia is beside her, watching in awe as Clarke presents her with a black box with the Alpha Beta Chi lettering in gold.

“Go on,” Clarke urges, “Open it.”

Octavia does as she's told and gasps. Inside is a golden plated paintball gun. It's the fanciest she's ever seen and she knows it's a good one because there's two ammo cups instead of one which means twice the amount of paint.

“I know you want to pledge,” Clarke says, “And I know I said you have to wait until next year, but I'll make an exception. If we can get Lexa back, you can be our 11th initiate.”

Octavia blinks back the sudden tears in her eyes as she wraps shaky fingers around the handle of the paintball gun.

Clarke just beams in pride.

-

With Monty’s expertise and Raven’s amazing acting skills, they manage to thin the 50 people inside of Omega Si to just 24.

Clarke watches with a wide grin as the other 26 flee from the house with their phones pressed to their ears and their tails between their legs.

-

Lexa knows something has happened.

The guards that are at her door leave abruptly and she can hear stomping and shouts above her head and Cage’s uneasy voice barking orders.

She sits back in her chair and grins.

Because Clarke is coming for her. She knows it.

-

They decide to break into three teams like Monty had suggested.

Clarke and Raven take Miller and three others and form the team that will take the back of the house.It was too obvious to storm the front, Cage would be waiting for her. And although she wants nothing more than his head on a stick, she wants Lexa safe and by her side again even more.

So she leaves the task of storming the front of the house to Bellamy and Finn and three of the initiates. She lets Monroe take the most difficult and important task. Which is getting Monty into the control room. Cage is paranoid, rightfully so, and has numerous alarms and booby traps around the frat house. Clarke needs them to disable them before they can move.

So she leaves Monty in Monroe, Aden, and Ontari’s care and waits.

-

“How much longer?” Octavia says impatiently from just behind her.

Clarke just grins. Octavia is ready for war and it reminds Clarke of herself in the beginning. When she was hot headed and impulsive. Clarke’s going to have a fun time training her.

“It takes as long as it takes.” Raven says from beside, “It shouldn’t be that much longer.” She’s the calmest of them and Clarke loves how enigmatic the girl is. Always ready to blow shit up but incredibly calm right before she does it.

Octavia huffs, low and under her breath and Clarke exchanges an amused look with Raven.

And then the horn sounds above them, a call to battle.

Clarke shoulders her paintball gun, readjusts the one strapped around her back and taps the ammo strapped to her thighs and then they storm forward.

-

Lexa hears the horn and her head snaps up from where it’d sunk down to her chest. She feels a thrum of adrenaline thump through her veins as she hears the sounds of battle above her.

She tries to break free of her bindings, two bandanas around either wrist strapping her to the comfy chair. She pulls and pulls and pulls with all her might and even though she feels the fabric burn her skin she manages to loosen them enough to pull them apart with her teeth.

In moments she is free and somehow the door, with the intricate locking system, is open and Lexa wastes no time in running from her captive prison.

-

“Raven throw the bomb,” Clarke pants. She’s got paint splattered on her face, someone else’s hit splashing high on her cheeks, and she grips her paintball gun tight to her chest as she takes cover behind an overturned couch.

They’d taken the living pretty quickly. Some of Cage’s men are cornered in the kitchen, with no place to flee and Clarke is confident that Bellamy and Finn can keep them trapped.

It’s the stairs that is her problem.

Cage has his men ducked behind the banister and even her best shooter can’t shoot around the corner. It ignites a fury in her chest because she can see the basement stairs from just beyond the couch. She didn’t come this far to fail.

Raven makes quick work of pulling a paint bomb from her belt. Octavia peeks over the back of the couch and fires off a spray that has all their enemies ducking for cover.

Clarke watches in amazement as Raven takes the moment and tosses a paint bomb followed by another in quick succession. They’re like a well oiled machine.

The staircase erupts in a mist or red paint and Clarke seizes the moment and darts towards the basement door as fast as her legs will take her. She’s only vaguely aware of the shots being fired up at the staircase, keeping Cage’s men from peeking back around the corner and catching her.

She tumbles down the stairs, fires two shots at the man rounding the corner and vaulting over his body as he hits the ground with a pained groan. Her heart pounds in her ears and as she rounds the second corner, she’s tackled to the ground with startling precision.

Clarke’s own paint gun is wrestled from her hand and pointed right in her face.

“Clarke?”

Clarke moves her hair from her face, where it’d fallen and obscured her vision, “Lexa?”

Lexa huffs a little laugh and let’s the paintball gun fall beside them. “You came for me.” She says quietly.

Clarke swallows thickly because Lexa eyes are so bright, so wide, so vulnerable. Her hair curtains her face as she sits astride Clarke’s lap and even though Clarke is pinned to the ground, she wouldn’t trade this spot for anything. She lifts her hands, suddenly shaky as her eyes never leave Lexa’s, and brushes a loose lock of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“I’d never leave you behind.” Clarke whispers gently, letting her palm cup Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa grins bashfully, leaning into the touch. “And why is that?”

“Because you belong beside me. Always.” Clarke murmurs.

And then she leans up and presses their lips together.

Lexa gasps against her and Clarke hums and cups the back of her neck as she moves to deepen it.

Clarke doesn’t remember how long they stay like that, kissing until their lips swell and their breaths come out in steady pants but war still rages above them and it’s Lexa that pulls away.

Clarke isn’t even embarrassed by the way she chases Lexa’s lips.

Lexa giggles, presses a hand to Clarke’s chest and Clarke huffs and lets her head drop back to the ground. “Come on, we’ve got a war to win.” She says with a small incredulous smile.

Clarke pouts the whole way to her feet and Lexa just kisses her once more before stealing the paint gun from her back and taking point.

Clarke’s behind her, wielding her own gun and trying hard not to stare at Lexa’s butt. She fails. “We can kiss later right? Like naked kissing?” She asks seriously because now she can’t think of anything else besides the firm press of Lexa’s body against her own.

Lexa peers at her from over her shoulder. “If you’re good.” She says with a little smirk.

And then she’s gone, darting back into the living room and joining the spray of paint balls and splatters.

Clarke just beams and follows her. She’d follow this girl anywhere without hesitation.

-

They win.

Which is not a surprise at all.

What is a surprise is the way Lexa drags Cage from his hiding spot by the shell of his ear. She doesn’t let go, even as he howls and threatens her.

Clarke just watches in awe as Lexa shoves him to his knees in front of his own frat house.

Lexa’s lips are curled in a snarl as she points the paintball gun at Cage’s back. The entirety of the street is watching and Clarke spots Jasper and Maya just out of distance with a large camera and microphone and Clarke has to hide her snort because she knows Periscope has become their new obsession.

“Let this be a lesson,” Lexa says loudly, nudging Cage none too gently in his back until his hands raise to just beside his ears, “Alpha Beta Chi is not one to be trifled with. Blood must have blood,” She sneers, lifting her gun and pointing it at the back of Cage’s head. “Any last words?”

“When my father hears-”

Lexa doesn’t give him the chance to finish his weak threats before a loud pop shuts him up.

The entire street gasps as Cage falls forward with a groan.

Lexa looks up with a smirk, eyes blazing and hair wild. “Sound the victory horn!” She orders and Clarke is not surprised in the least when a loud blare echoes across the street.

Loud cheers follow and Clarke just grins at the way Lexa beams when the rest of her frat run up to her and lift her in the air.

“Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!” They chant and Clarke knows they will carry her all the way across town to their own house and never break form.

“You got a good one.” Raven says, just behind her.

Clarke grins. “I know. I can’t wait to make her a Griffin.”

Raven snorts. “More like you a Woods.”

Clarke scowls, “Hey!”

Raven shrugs innocently, “That was hot though, the way she shot him.” She says, shouldering her gun and following after the jeering crowd that still chant Lexa’s name.

“Oh my god, I know,” Clarke says breathily, “I’m so moist.”

They step around Cage Wallace, his frat painted red behind them. Clarke doesn’t look back once.

-

“My candles…”

“Lexa, baby, sweetie, I’ll get you some more, I swear-”

“All of my candles are broken!”

“Lexa…”

“This is all your fault!”

“Babe, I’ll get you more I swear!”

“You’d better, Clarke Griffin, I meant what I said.”

Clarke squeaks. “Does this mean no naked kissing?”

“...Your punishment is keeping your pants on. And you can’t touch me.”

“Baaaby, pleease.”

“...Fine, but the pants stay on.”

“Can I take off my shirt?”

“Yes.”

“Can I take off your shirt?”

“Yes.”

“What about your pants?”

“Why are you still talking? Get over here.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

 


End file.
